


Сны и явь

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: Сон был такой хороший, что просыпаться не хотелось совсем.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffy_Lama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/gifts).



> Написано на второй тур "HQ Hunger Qames".

Сон был такой хороший, что просыпаться не хотелось совсем.

Хинате снилось, что он на Олимпиаде. И не просто на Олимпиаде — на церемонии награждения. Не как зритель, судья или комментатор — как участник.

Правда, на нем почему-то была спортивная форма Карасуно, а не сборной, но это не имело никакого значения, потому что на груди блестела новенькая золотая медаль, а трибуны разрывались от торжествующих криков.

Хинате нравилось, когда болельщики захлебывались восторгом. Он и сам ликовал, и с трудом молчал, позволяя себе только улыбаться — хотя хотелось бегать и орать от восторга. Но больше никто не бегал и не орал, так что Хината сдержался. Тем более, что со всех сторон на него целились объективы, и Хината немного терялся. В голову сразу же лезли дурацкие мысли о том, что все это сейчас показывают по телевизору, и его видит весь мир — мама, Нацу, друзья. 

«Цукишима», — подсказал внутренний голос, и Хината тут же покрылся мурашками. И забеспокоился — а вдруг не смотрит?

Вдруг не дождался трансляции и лег спать? Вдруг вообще решил, что есть дела поважнее?

Он ведь ничего не обещал, а на бесхитростный и прямой вопрос только фыркнул и отшутился в своей обычной манере, которая иногда Хинате жутко нравилась, а иногда раздражала до безумия.

И вообще, может он… Додумать Хината не успел. 

Взгляд выхватил сначала светлое пятно волос посреди одинаковых темных макушек. Затем — блестящие в свете софитов очки. Тонкие губы, острый подбородок. Динозавра на футболке.

Хината моргнул, раз, другой, прищурился — и картинка сложилась окончательно. 

Но ни удивиться, ни полюбоваться зрелищем Цукишимы в толпе болельщиков, с флагом Японии в руках, Хината не успел: где-то далеко, по другую сторону сна, отчаянно грянул будильник.

***

Просыпаться было трудно. Ломило мышцы, тело казалось деревянным и чужим, голову точно набили ватой. Хината едва подавил желание перевернуться на другой бок, натянуть одеяло до самого носа и снова заснуть.

Он так устал. Вчерашняя игра вымотала его, выжала досуха, и даже радость от победы смазалась, отступила куда-то далеко.

Тем более, что радоваться пока что было рано. Главный матч ждал впереди.

Вырубив наконец-то надрывающийся писком телефон, Хината зевнул и сел. Помахал своему всклокоченному отражению в зеркале, остановил взгляд на форме, небрежно висящей на открытой дверце шкафа — красно-белой, с маленьким флагом, нашитым напротив сердца, — и все-таки улыбнулся во весь рот, сразу же почувствовав прилив сил.

Стоило проснуться хотя бы ради того, чтобы снова надеть сегодня эту форму и выйти в ней под яркий свет софитов, многочисленные дула телекамер и тысячи взглядов с трибун.

А еще — чтобы взять телефон, разблокировать экран и прочесть пришедшее каких-то пять минут назад сообщение.

«Рейс задерживают, но уверен, ты будешь так орать, когда вы выиграете, что я услышу даже в воздухе».

И еще одно, уже гораздо лаконичнее, полученное только что:

«Желаю удачи».

Все-таки реальность была куда круче любого сна. 

Ну и пускай, что об Олимпиаде пока остается только мечтать. Когда для Хинаты были мечтами и сборная, и чемпионат Азии, и сообщения в телефоне.

Зато все это — настоящее.

А об Олимпиаде можно будет подумать и позже — когда их команда возьмет сегодня золото и вдоволь наорется и набегается под рукоплескания трибун.

Откинувшись на подушку, Хината потянулся, зевнул еще раз и набрал ответное сообщение:

«Спасибо! Именно так все и будет!»

Телефон завибрировал почти сразу.

Цукишима, как обычно, был предельно краток. Но эта краткость, к удивлению Хинаты, гораздо легче заставляла его сердце биться чаще, чем все пространные и цветистые комплименты, которые он только мог себе вообразить.

Он снова улыбнулся, взъерошил волосы и пошел умываться, оставив телефон на кровати.

На экране все еще горело:

«Я и не сомневался».

А у самого Хинаты отчаянно горели уши.


End file.
